The Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center will develop a statewide cancer control program designed to: 1. Engage health care professionals in efforts to detect cancer earlier. 2. Develop a regional network of affiliated centers providing excellent diagnosis and treatment of cancer. 3. Conduct cooperative projects in cancer detection, diagnosis, therapy and rehabilitation. 4. Serve regional units with central data management resources. 5. Inform the public of advances in cancer control ways they can improve outcome in cancer.